


Halentine's Day

by wonderawhile



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, valentine's day au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderawhile/pseuds/wonderawhile
Summary: Kyle receives a Valentine from a Secret Admirer





	1. The Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cocaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocaine/gifts).



The life of a Green Lantern was never exactly “easy.” Okay, so the life of any lantern isn’t but if you try to say that one _might_ have it harder there is a good chance Hal Jordan will, in fact, manifest in your home and slap you upside the head before listing off every possible thing that is terrible in his life.

However, receiving a strange Valentine when currently residing on a fairly alien planet was nothing Kyle could have ever expected and it certainly didn’t sit well with him. Who the hell would send him a valentine _here_ of all places? Well, actually, he could think of a few people but that was beside the point.

The Valentine was typed in a font that closely resembled handwriting at first glance. It had been printed on a deep red card-stock that had a light pink heart in the middle and the lantern logo pressed into each corner, reading as follows:

> Kyle,
> 
> Will You Be My Valentine?
> 
> Circle One & Return to Sender:
> 
> Yes or No
> 
> \- Your Secret Admirer

It was simple, yet to the point, and for some reason it was rocking Kyle to his core. He couldn’t get his head on straight that day as is and this mystery only added to his confusion. Notably because Valentine’s Day wasn’t still for a few more days, so why would he even get it today? Wouldn’t the person have made sure to have it arrive _on_ the day of at least?

He decided to take refuge in the Hall of Great Service to find some solitude to think things over. What he didn’t expect was to find the one and only Hal Jordan conveniently erasing the extra l on Hall from everything he could get his hands on.

“Hal, what the _hell_ are you doing?” Kyle crosses his arms, looking him over in utter confusion.

“Turning it into the _Hal_ of Great Service, obviously. What do you think I’m doing, sucking twenty imaginary cocks?” Hal responds, snorting from the sheer _brilliance_ of his comeback.

“No, but that might just be more entertaining.” He smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned against a nearby bookshelf.

Hal looked over to him and raised his brow curiously before dropping the giant letter “L” that he was holding to go over to the other Green Lantern.

“So, what are _you_ doing here, Kyle?” Hal rests his hand beside Kyle and leans over, a sly smirk gracing his features.

“I came here to think and read a book or two like any other sane person would in a _library_.” Kyle quips, shifting just a tad and keeps his gaze locked on Hal’s.

“Then perhaps you should get to reading, smartass.” He smirks, pushing himself back and sauntering over to the giant letter that now was taking residence on the ground.

Kyle simply huffs at that, straightening himself up as dramatically as possible before thumbing through some books and then sits down at a nearby table, flipping it open and setting the Valentine within it, his gaze flicking up to where the other Green Lantern was. Hal seemed far too preoccupied with his current defamation of property to take notice and, so, Kyle decided to look it over once more.

“The dumbass didn’t even put a return address. How the fuck would I even send my response?” He mumbled under his breath, turning the little note over in his hands.

“Did you call for me?” Hal teased, standing behind him and peering over his shoulder. “Ooooh a love note, how cute.” He snatched the paper up and Kyle immediately reached back and up, trying to get it back in his possession.

“Shut _up_ Hal and give me the damn letter.” He huffed, almost grabbing it as Hal then moves his hand higher and steps back.

“Oh I don’t think so, it looks like somebody has got themselves a secret admirer. Such a shame, they didn’t even write _Hal_ entine’s Day. It would have made it better if you ask me.” He hums softly, walking away in search of something with the letter in hand.

“I said give it back, Hal, and only someone as self-centered as yourself would write that. Let me guess, you already have that planned for your sweetheart? Going to whisk her away on some ‘Halentine’s Day’ date?” Kyle was determined to get it back, though found himself always one step behind Hal and just short enough to not reach the letter when Hal lifted his arm up to keep it out of reach.

“Have you been digging through my things again, Kyle?” Hal stopped, causing Kyle to run into him and fall back from the impact, hitting the ground with an embarrassingly loud ‘oof.’

“I have never- Not even once-“

“That’s what they all say.”

“Just give me the stupid letter and let me get on with my life, _Hall_.” Kyle sneered, getting back on his feet before finding himself face to face with Hal.

“Now that’s just cruel. Here I was re-naming this place and now you’re calling me that. A real shame. Fine, I’m done with it anyways, have your little love note back.” He holds it out and Kyle snags it from him, stepping back soon after.

“Shut up, it’s not a love note. It’s just a Valentine from someone who apparently doesn’t know how Valentines work.” He huffs, turning to go back over to the book he was ‘reading’ moments before.

“Love note, Valentine, same thing if you ask me. Well, anyways, all this heavy lifting has left me exhausted. I’m going to head over to my apartment and relax for a bit before raising more hell—no, wait, raise more _Hal_.” Hal smiles proudly before leaving the ‘Hal’ of Great Service.

Kyle rolls his eyes and looks down to the note, raising his brow at the sight before him. The ‘Yes’ was circled and an arrow was pointing to the back of it. He looked up, wanting to ask what Hal why he did that but he was already gone. His gaze soon fell upon the paper once more and he sighed, deciding to flip it around and see what might be on the back.

“Probably a dick joke.” He grumbles, though soon after his bitter demeanor dissolved, replaced by wide eyes and a mouth hanging slightly ajar.


	2. The Note

> Meet me at New Warriors in my corner at 8. Wear something nice ;)
> 
> \- Hal
> 
> P.S. I would have put Halentine’s Day but I figured it’d give it away

“Of all the—that son of a bitch.” There was no way that Hal _sent_ him this in the first place… Or, well, maybe he did. Kyle found himself unsure and a bit worried about getting his hopes up. Was this another joke or did Hal really mean it? He stayed where he was for just a little bit longer, trying to absorb this newfound information, before going back to his apartment. Once he got there, he laid back on his bed, held up the Valentine, and read it for the hundredth time.

Shit.

He could just _not_ go. He could just stay at his apartment for the rest of the night and pretend like he didn’t see the message on the back.

Those thoughts kept running through his head as he made his way into New Warriors, taking a moment to check his hair in the reflection of a nearby mirror before scouring the area for Hal. Surely this was a set-up, right?

Fuck.

No.

This was not a set up and this certainly looked like the cheesiest god damn Valentine’s date to ever exist. The entire place was cleared out except for a very smug looking Hal sitting at an over-decorated table.

“Well, looks like you actually showed up.” He teased, moving to get up from his seat and ushers for Kyle to come over.

He took one step forward before feeling an oddly squishy sensation under his shoe. He looks down, wondering what he just stepped on to see a path lined with roses. He snorts, shaking his head and looks over to Hal quite bemused. “What, no symphony while I make my way down to you? Should I get a bouquet?”

Hal’s lip curled into a smirk and he nodded, signaling for one of the kitchen staff to come out playing the violin.

Kyle actually found himself a tad speechless at that. Was this really _that_ planned out? There was no way that all of this really could have been set-up in the short amount of time that Hal would have given himself.

So, he made his way, quite dumbfounded, over to Hal and didn’t speak until he sat down, rolling his eyes as Hal pushed in his chair.

“What a gentleman. So, shall I be expecting someone to come out to take pictures to use as blackmail sometime soon? Or do you just have the security cameras rigged?” He asks plainly, quirking his brow at Hal who had just sat back down.

“Are you always this suspicious on dates or am I just lucky?” He retorts, reaching out to pour water into Kyle’s glass.

“Depends on the date.”

“Well this isn’t your Valentine’s Day surprise if that’s what you think.” Hal slowly slid his finger along the rim of his glass and Kyle reaches out, grabbing his wrist and eyeing him.

“Don’t even start with _that_ ,” he glances to the glass before back at Hal, “it drives me insane.”

“Much like me, huh?” Hal smirks, leaning over to close some of the distance between them across the table.

“Funny. So, what is this, a Batman intervention?” Kyle lets go of Hal’s wrist but finds that his hand was not exactly free as Hal took it in his own and looked to him with the most serious expression he had worn in a long time.

“No, Kyle, not even close—but honestly what the fuck did you think you were doing? I spent my entire life devoted to trying to avoid his shit and here you a-” he cuts himself off and shakes his head, “You know what, I’m dropping that subject for now because that is not the point. Look, I’m going to be up front with you. I didn’t invite you here to be an ass or start up a new self-help club to get you away from Bruce. I invited you because I actually _want_ to be with you.”

Kyle’s eyes widened in surprise and he found his cheeks were heating up as the realization hit. “You, what?”

“Do I need to break into song and dance for you to understand what I mean? I can design a quick dance number if need be.”

“You most likely have one set up already and I, for one, can gladly do without the showtunes this evening. I just am in a bit of shock, really. Does this mean _you_ were the one that sent me the Valentine?” Kyle asks, tilting his head curiously.

“It was a _Hal_ ent-“

“That’s not what I asked.”

“…….. Yes, it was, happy now?” Hal sighs out, letting go of Kyle’s hand and half expects him to hightail it on out of there. Yet, he was staying.

He just stared at him for a moment, his hand resting on the table where Hal left it. “…You sent it too early, you know.”

“Really? Well I’ll be darned are you telling me that today _isn’t_ that fateful day in February where so many people confess their feelings in the most cliché way ever? What a shame, looks like I’ll just need to pack this all up and head on ho-“

“Don’t you dare.” Kyle cuts him off, once more, not even realizing that he already had reached out and grabbed Hal’s forearm as a sign of protest.

Which, of course, helped boost Hal’s already enormous ego and he flashed him one of his award-winning, lady-killing, all-around-terrible smiles. “I won’t if you won’t.”


	3. The Dinner

He rolls his eyes before nodding, “Yeah, I suppose I might stick around a bit longer. I’m guessing you planned a dinner for us? Or, were you just going to try every pick-up line in your book in hopes to just get me in your bed instead?”

“Not going to lie, a bit of both.” Hal makes a vague hand motion and another member of the kitchen staff came out with a wine list and a small breadbasket. “Have any preferences?”

“Hal, you’ve known me for quite some time now. You know I just buy the cheapest shit around and I would think you remembered what happened _last time_.” He quirks his brow and crosses his arms as though to remind him of what happened a few months prior.

“Touché, we will just stick with water for this evening and have the meal as planned.” The waiter bows out of the room, not daring to ask any questions about what might have gone on before.

“As planned?” Kyle raises his brow, reaching out and tearing off a piece of bread for himself.

 “I may or may not have already ordered for us.” Hal shrugs, grabbing the other half of the bread and sets it on his bread plate.

“Wait, what? What did you or-“ Before Kyle could even finish his question the wait staff came out, setting an obnoxiously large plate of spaghetti and meatballs between the two. One of them grated fresh parmesan cheese on top as the other topped off the water glasses before leaving the couple to their food.

“Surprise.” Hal smiles, motioning to the plate of spaghetti.

“If you have a cocker spaniel puppy hiding in a hatbox under the table I swear I will dump this ice down your tight pants.” Kyle shakes his head, taking his silverware out of the napkin and places the napkin on his lap. He then leaned forward to twirl some of the spaghetti on his fork.

“Of course not, it’s just a _cock_ in a hatbox so really if you tried doing that you’d just make a mess.”

Kyle all but completely choked on his food, having to take a moment to compose himself and drink some water before being able to respond.

“You’re fucking me.”

“No, I’m eating dinner with you. I cannot believe you would assume I would do that on a first date!” Hal feigns shock and awe, gasping dramatically.

“Shut the hell u-,” he was cut off by Hal, holding up his finger, “ _Hal_.”

“Shut the _Hal_ up, Hal, and lets just eat this obnoxious amount of pasta. Though, I must admit it tastes pretty good.” Kyle finishes, deciding to try a meatball.

After a few moments of relative silence, Hal peers over at Kyle and pushes one of the meatballs his way with his fork.

“That’s not how it was done in the movie.” Kyle teases, pushing it back towards Hal, who gave him a challenging smile; and, with that, he leaned over, nudging it over to Kyle’s side with his nose. As soon as it was over to his side, Hal peers up through his lashes at him and smirks. “Better?”

"Much better. I feel so incredibly wooed by my _tramp_.” He smirks and Hal rolls his eyes, leaning up and nudges the tip of his tomato sauce covered nose against his cheek in retaliation.

“Who is the tramp now, hm?”

“Still you, Hal.” Kyle wipes the excess sauce off his face.

“Well, you’re the one here with the tramp then so really, that doesn’t make you much better.” Hal retorts, taking a large portion of the pasta into his mouth with a victorious smirk.

“Whatever.” Kyle continues to eat as well and, before he knew it, their faces were only inches apart with just a small strand of spaghetti separating them.

His cheeks flushed as he stared down the brown eyed man before him that sucked just a _bit_ more on the pasta, causing their noses to brush against each other and their lips to almost touch.


	4. The (Possible) Kiss

Kyle’s eyes were wide in disbelief and he felt his heart pounding in his chest from the sheer anticipation that dissipated as Hal bit down and pulled back swiftly, swallowing before snickering softly to himself. “You should see your face right now, you rival the sauce.”

“Shut up, you ass.” Kyle sputters out, covering his mouth with his napkin to wipe his lips and try to compose himself once more.

“Make me.” Hal crosses his arms, smirking at him devilishly.

With that, Kyle leaped out of his seat, clambering across the table and grips Hal by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer with their foreheads colliding in the frenzy. He was beyond sick and tired of the constant teasing and taunting, pausing just for a moment to look Hal in the eyes before tilting his head, his lips pressing to his in a heated kiss.

Hal was pleasantly surprised by the turn of events and kissed him back tenderly, reaching his hands up to cup Kyle’s cheeks. He used his thumbs to gently stroke along his cheekbones, tilting his own head a little to deepen the kiss.

They broke the kiss not long after, both of them panting for air, until Hal finally spoke up. “That’s one way to do it.” His lips curl into a smile and Kyle shakes his head, “You’re a mess.”

“Actually, _you_ are the mess, Kyle. Your clothes are going to be ruined if you don’t strip and wash them soon.” He retorts, reaching one of his hands up to slowly brush through his hair.

“Didn’t realize you were looking for dinner and a show.” He smirks, pulling back just a little to look at him.

“I believe you climbing over the table would count as the pre-show so it is only fair.”

Kyle snorts, rolling his eyes, “Not in public.”

“That can be arranged.” He lets go and scoots his chair back to stand, using his powers to lift Kyle unceremoniously up and off the table, setting him down on his feet. His hands soon grabbed his waist and pulled him close, kissing him feverishly as he pressed him against the nearest wall.

Kyle found himself hiked up against it before accidentally phasing _through_ it, ending up landing on his ass outside the restaurant as Hal crashed into the wall, whining from the pain. “That idiot..” He mumbles, phasing through the wall as well to find a very perplexed Kyle still sitting on his ass.

“Waiting for me, are you?” Hal teases reaching down to help him up.

“Yeah, sure, you could say that.” He huffs, gripping Hal’s hand and stands.

“Think you can handle another kiss without flying through the atmosphere?” Hal moves his hands to Kyle’s hips, tugging him closer as Kyle’s hands rest on his chest. “Depends, do you plan on shoving me through the wall again?”

Hal smirks, raising his brow at him, “Possibly, if it means getting you in my bed quicker.”

Kyle rolls his eyes and Hal leans down to nip his lower lip, fingers digging into Kyle’s hips just slightly.

“Let’s head to my apartment before you decide to phase through the planet.” Hal whispers, pulling back to wrap his arm around Kyle, leading him towards the aforementioned housing complex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Or, well, Hallentine's day ;D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!  
> 


End file.
